Jeb
Jeb is a negative ornery old goat from Home on the Range. He is voiced by Joe Flaherty. Personality Jeb is a grumpy old goat who is usually pessimistic about everything. He hates it when anyone touches his tin cans that he gnaws on and then saves as part of his can collection. He is very rude to his fellow farm animals and has a tendency to speak out when he shouldn't. He is also averse to sharing his barrel with anyone. Appearances ''Home on the Range Jeb is first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" sequence eating falling apples that Grace gathers from an apple tree. He later clashes with Ollie's piggies when they attempt to retrieve a can from him that they were playing with. Mrs. Calloway breaks up the fight and reprimands Jeb, although the old goat shows no remorse. When Calloway asks Jeb if he already has enough of his own cans, Jeb denies it, despite having a whole stockpile of them. When Maggie later arrives on the farm, Jeb glares at her with suspicion. Mrs. Calloway attempts to politely welcome Maggie to Little Patch of Heaven, but Jeb coughs loudly and calls her a phony. Mrs. Calloway then puts a tin can over Jeb's muzzle to shut him up. Maggie later plays with one of Jeb's cans against his wishes, as he claims them to be family heirlooms and is revealed to have a huge pile of chewed tin cans next to his barrel he sleeps in. Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Jeb gripes hopelessly, while Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, Jeb believes that the cows will never return and all is lost. Ollie tries to lighten things up by telling Jeb how Mrs. Calloway once helped him get his head out of a spittoon, to which Jeb snappishly tells Ollie to get off his case. However, he later shows a little compassion by saying, "Well, whatever it is they're doing, they'd better do it soon." In the film's climax, Jeb helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by throwing countless tin cans at him. Jeb and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with everyone smiling save Jeb. It then gets printed in the papers. Jeb is last seen with Lucky Jack, who moved into the farm and became his new roommate. Jeb chews up the article that Lucky Jack was reading before he could finish. Lucky Jack complains to Jeb who then retorts, and the two both start fighting. As they fight, the barrel they live in rolls around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Jeb also dances with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia *Jeb is similar to Cranston from ''Cats Don't Dance in age, personality, and that they are both goats. *Jeb's personality fits his nature, given that many goats are often very stubborn. Gallery clipgoat21.gif|Jeb Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 036.jpg jeb2.gif normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_050.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_052.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_056.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_083.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_124.jpg Home-disneyscreencaps com-1163.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7824.jpg|"Piggies, it's time to open up a can of WHOOP-HIDE!" Home-disneyscreencaps com-7975.jpg PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Hotr11.jpg tlp02.jpg Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Goats Category:Grumpy characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes